Ice Cream Man
by wind scarlett
Summary: Beautiful actress Hancock had never expected that her meeting with certain ice cream man would be the sweetest thing in her life. Hancock/Luffy
1. Sweet Revenge

**Note**: This is definitely AU and dedicated for Luffy and Hancock fans. Don't take it seriously. Yeah, it's just for fun, nothing less. See you in the next chapter! ^^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Man<strong>

****Hancock didn't have any ideas her meeting with Luffy would end up with sweet revenge and bitter love.****

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Boa Hancock was driving her new white Porsche to her college when she passed a new ice cream stand which Monkey D. Luffy was working day and night for days. She didn't have any ideas that her small accident in front of the stand would be unforgettable enough for the whole of her life.

It was a hot day in the middle of March. Hancock was busily thinking about her next assignment in her one of her classes. She hadn't finished it yet, and the deadline was the next day. Taking social studies major in one of most prestigious colleges in Grand Line, Hancock had lots of assignment to do, even in the beginning of new semester. With that gloomy thought in her mind, Hancock kept on driving her favorite car with high speed.

That was her final year in One Piece College, and her ward, Mrs. Nyon had always warned her to focus on her studies. Lately Hancock showed her interest in modeling and got large sums of money in her account. Yet, Mrs. Nyon ignored that fact and pushed her to study, giving best samples for her younger sisters. _What the hell, keep on study? I'm fucking rich and beautiful, I've got helluva amount of money and thousands ways to spend it, why should I keep on studying something I hate?_

JLEEEG!

Hancock stopped her car abruptly, slamming her car to the right side with amazing driving skills. She felt that she had hit something, or perhaps someone. _Oh, fuck… _She saw someone was lying on the road from her rear glass. Several people were starting to gather at the spot, making noise. Hancock quickly jumped up from the car and rushed toward the crowd.

The little girl was crying. Her left knee was bleeding, but she was absolutely fine. The real victim was her cat, which accidentally passed the street and got crushed by Hancock's car. It was horrible. She had crushed so bad there were so many cat parts everywhere in the street. The smell of fresh blood spreading, making few of them close their noses.

"Gonbe! Gonbe my cat!" The cute little girl cried over her cat. She glanced at Hancock and stared at her cat once more, "Gonbe died…"

"Hey…" Hancock moved closer to the little girl. Many people were watching her. Some were looking at her, blaming her, Hancock knew that. However, majority of them were watching her. Hancock noticed her attractive outlook was irresistible for men. _What a day!_

The little girl was still crying, "Gonbe…"

"Yeah, it's dead and so what? Come on, we have to fix your knee in the nearest hospital," Hancock said coldly, looking away from the dead cat's body. "Let's go…"

"You killed her!" the little girl yelled angrily at her. Her eyes reflected all her feelings, anger and frustration. She continued, "it's already red but you kept on driving! You and your car killed my Gonbe!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hancock snarled and opened her wide sunglasses. "The lamp was green when I passed! Nothing wrong with that and blaming me for killing your cat is such nonsense!"

"You! It's already red and you knew that!"

"Oh, this little freak is making me mad… I don't have time for this… I'm going!"

Hancock rolled her beautiful eyes and walked out; however, someone held her arm, stopping her. Hancock shifted her icy blue eyes and stared at the rude stranger. It was a boy, holding her arm with strong power. She asked him to let her go, giving him a killing look, "what are you doing? Let me go!"

Usually, no man could resist her requests and gave her anything she wanted. Nevertheless, she had no effect to the teenager who looked less than 17 years or so. He didn't listen to her words and said sulkily to Hancock, "You broke the law, killed someone's pet and ran away?"

Hancock felt a slight of guilt when those eyes stared directly to her. She replied arrogantly. "Fine! I broke the law, so what? That's only a fucking cat!"

The boy opened his mouth, looked irritated by her response, "don't you dare throwing curses in front of little girl!"

Many people shook their heads. They felt sorry for the young girl and her dead cat, yet they couldn't blame Hancock. She was too beautiful to be blamed. The quantity of the people was increasing. Many people were starting to take Hancock's picture, forcing Hancock to wear her sunglasses. On the top of that, the boy still held her arm tightly, making her uncomfortable.

"Release my arm or I'll scream, you bastard!" Hancock ordered him, paying no attention to his remark. He let he go, but he stayed there, still watching her. Hancock sighed heavily. She opened her purse, pulling out a check. "All your acts are meant for getting this, right? How much? Fill any numbers you like and never ever show your face again to me!"

The boy glared at her. He couldn't believe his hearing, "you are trying to—?"

"I knew you and that poor little girl are one syndicate, right? I give what you want so please, stop your acting and let me out of here. I don't want to make stay longer in this pathetic place."

"You! You're too much… you can't…"

"Oh, yes I can! I've seen thousands of your kind hanging around, doing anything for money. Why? You don't want to take that in front of those people? Just take it away! They won't remember your face anyway."

"You pissed me off you snob!" the boy yelled at Hancock, almost slapped her. Hancock screamed, closing her eyes.

Many people gasped. They didn't believe the boy wanted to hurt that woman, whose beauty had captured so many men heart in the street. Yet, the boy didn't do anything further. Realizing that, Hancock stepped backward. No one had done that to her, threatening her and making her scared.

No one.

It was her first time a man looked down to her.

"How could you? Don't you know who I am?" Hancock asked him, "I'm Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the Grand Line. I'm the next supermodel and actress! I could do anything I want!"

"Huh?" The boy mocked her, looking at her as if she were the filthiest thing in the universe. Those eyes made Hancock almost collapse from shock. Once again, no one had threatened her like him in the first place. "Tell that to them!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hancock didn't believe that she was inside the cell.

She. Was. Inside. The cell.

She didn't believe that the boy had brought her to the police office nearby and reported her. He reported her as a criminal for passing red lamp, insulting the little girl, which happened to be the boy's best friend, and trying to bribe him too. Hancock had called Mrs. Nyon and her lawyer, but they hadn't come yet. And there she was, inside the cell, alone and angry.

She paid attention to the bastard, who was filling the report paperwork and talking happily to the police officers there. The boy was wearing ice cream uniform, so he had to be the ice cream man by any chances. He might be senior high student, younger than her. She tried to remember that boy's face in order to take revenge on him later. _How dare that boy to me, he must pay every single pain in my heart! Oh, what a humiliation… what a shame… if I had black record, my career would be…_

_ Would be…_

"Luffy!" a young blonde officer appeared, asking the boy curiously. "What are you doing in here?"

_Ah, his name is Luffy. I'll carve his name in my heart with vengeance and won't forget it forever!_

"I'm making report about someone who thinks she is superior." He glanced at Hancock, who stared back at him with fury in her eyes, "eh, do you know how to answer these questions? They're kinda hard to answer, Cody."

"Does your grandfather know what are you doing in here? You are supposed to…"

Luffy quickly covered Cody's mouth. His face turned pale, "stttt, keep this from my gramps! He will kill me knowing what I'm doing right now!"

"Hahaha, relax, Luff!"

Luffy said loudly, "just make sure that law breaker gets punishment."

_What kind of punishment? That bastard's really irritating! He didn't even try to lower his voice! Everyone can hear him perfectly! Oh, what a shameee… _

"Are you sure she is bad woman or something?" the young officer eyes turned into heart as he stared at Hancock. He felt his heart beat erratically like Indian drums. "She is so beautiful. No! She is so beautiful I couldn't stop looking at her…"

"SHE IS ROTTEN, ASSHOLE SNOB!"

"Woohoo… I've never thought you could say something like that Luffy!"

"Hey, help me filling these, will you?"

"I can't believe you can't do that." Cody shook his head, taking the paperwork away. He looked at it carefully. Luffy had answered in the wrong columns and the answers were… incoherent with the questions after all. Cody knew he had to help Luffy. He spoke slowly, asking Luffy to follow him, "Luffy, let's go to my desk…"

Hancock bit her lips, clenched her teeth furiously. _Luffy surely must pay for his assaults! _Hancock was staring at Luffy who was heading to another room, when many officers came to her cell and gave her many services, starting from tea, cake, fans, and many more. Her face turned cold in seconds.

"Would you like some tea, miss?"

"Do you want me to put television in the cell, miss?"

"Do you mind if I take your lovely picture, miss?"

Hancock knew that would happen, sooner or later. She rejected all in no time, "I need no services! Get the fuck out or I'll sue all of you!"

"Man, she's even more beautiful when she's mad!"

"Miss, you're so sweet, so amazing! I even couldn't find suitable word for explaining your beauty!"

"Hurry, take her pictures!"

In Hancock mind, she kept on thinking that she would feed all of the police officers with poisonous potions, making them close their eyes and mouth forever. _What a great sight!_

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? DO YOUR JOB!"

"YES SIR!" all of the officers ran, sat in their posts. Some of them sought the exit door. They weren't local officers from that office for sure.

Hancock sighed, thinking she was out of trouble.

It was their leader, giving order to his men to leave Hancock's cell. He was a big man with big belly and sly face. He wore unique costume. His face blushed when he spoke to Hancock, "I'm Hanyabal, the next chief of this small office. No worries, I'll be the chief on August, if the chief…"

"Hmmm…" Hancock cleared her throat furiously. "Locking up like this is making me angry, Hanyabal."

I'm sorry for the inconvenient, Miss Boa, but I have to lock you here for your own safety. See, those officers couldn't take their eyes off and would disturb you. Ah, would you like some tea?"

Hancock sighed again, thinking she was getting bigger trouble.

Luffy had just finished his report paperwork when he saw Hancock was out there, outside the cell with her lawyer and her ward. She smirked at him, combing her long silky raven hair with her beautiful fingers. Luffy was mad. He bolted like lightning and rushed into Hanyabal's office, "what is happening here? She should be in jail at least one or two days for…"

"Young boy, don't be ridiculous! We couldn't keep her here!"

Luffy raised his eyebrows, yelling, "did she pay you? Did she—she bride you?"

"Bribe you mean?"

"Yes! Did she bribe you? You can't let her go! She's a killer!"

Hanyabal ignored Luffy and smiled sweetly toward Hancock, "take care miss, I'm sorry for the…"

"Don't say anything. I hate the way you treat me here."

Hanyabal's face was white as ghost when Hancock gave rude reply. He walked soullessly to his couch. Meanwhile Hancock walked closer to Luffy. She pulled out her handphone and took his picture. Luffy was quite surprised with Hancock's act.

"Woohoo!"

Hancock moved closer, whispered besides his ears, "you should take the money when you could, Luffy. Well, I'll make you pay for this. See you again."

Luffy was really, really shocked when Hancock kissed his cheek lightly. He startled as if she had given him whip or snakebite.

"What are you…?"

Hancock wore her sunglasses. She and her staffs went outside and got into white Porsche. Luffy stared at her blankly. _Damn!_ He should give her punch or kick when he could. He realized that rich people wouldn't get fair punishments. _Yeah right, rich people always win._

The white car moved toward Calm Belt area. It kept passing some buildings and the large exotic garden until it reached the huge white mansion in the middle of the place. Hancock quickly entered the mansion, ignoring Mrs. Nyon's anger.

"What are you doing there, Miss Hancock? I've told you many times to study, avoiding problems yet I found you there, inside the cell…. I'm ashamed to your late parents, they believed you and your sisters to me, but…"

"Would you forgive me, Mrs. Nyon? I really didn't do anything yet they accused me for breaking red lights and bribing victims." Hancock showed her sweet and innocent face, trying to soften Mrs. Nyon's heart. "You believe me, don't you?"

For a while Mrs. Nyon believed Hancock's words. A young woman as sweet as Hancock wouldn't let her down. Hancock would… _Hancock would break the law anytime she wants!_

"HANCOCK!"

Hancock quickly rushed to her room, locking it as fast as she could. She smiled mischievously when she heard Mrs. Nyon knocking it with all of her power.

"HANCOCK!"

"I'm tired, Mrs. Nyon! I want to sleep earlier!" Hancock replied. "Go away!"

"Okay! Make sure you sleep well!"

"I will."

_Ughh, that old woman really annoying!_

Hancock smiled as an idea appeared in her head. That man might solve her problem. She couldn't wait until dark came. _Luffy, you'll pay all right._

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

In another place in the Sunny Dormitory in the Grand Line area, Luffy was eating his lunch eagerly. It was a common place for freshmen in One Piece College, located not far from the college and had many accesses to another place. In front of him, his roommate Sanji was looking at him curiously. He puffed his cigarette's smoke, asking Luffy, "I received another call from One Piece College. You had to be there tomorrow otherwise they called your old gramps and rejected your entrance this year."

"Boring! I like working in the ice cream shop!"

Sanji dropped his body in the bed, inhaled his cigarette deeply. "Are you planning to follow your brother's path? Your gramps will kill you. Talking about your brother, he would participate in the White Beard Concert in the next two days."

"Ace? Where?"

Ace was Luffy's older brother. He had run away from his college and started living as hired pianist in different places. Apparently, Luffy also had same interest with him in music. In the other hand, their grandfather wanted them to follow his career in the police department. He put both of his grandsons in Law School, but so far both of them refused.

Sanji turned his head, taking another cigarette from red pack on the desk. "I heard you have beautiful partner in shop, auburn haired young woman…."

"Nami?" Luffy knew Sanji had major crush on Nami, his friend in the ice cream stand. She was lovely and kind, and sometimes her all-for-money behavior made Luffy laughing many times.

"Well, Luffy, you want to know where Ace's next concert located, don't you?"

"Fine! I tell her you love her!" Luffy took his cellphone and pushed Nami's number.

Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he took Luffy's cellphone away, "Damn you! I only want you to give Nami this ticket to Sunday's Parade in Thriller Bark!"

Luffy raised his brows. "Good choice! I like Thriller Bark land, last time I ate so many cheese burgers there. They were good I want to try them again…. Hey, make me roasted beef for my dinner."

"If I'm not mistaken, you're eating your lunch, Luffy," Sanji calmly replied. "Your appetite is monstrous, do you realize that?"

Luffy laughed.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

At midnight, Hancock woke up and changed her clothes. She had to go to that _man's place_. She would make Luffy paying for what he had done to her. Hancock wore her favorite black satin dress, black shawl, and black boots. She opened her windows and jumped down. Slowly Hancock ran toward the car parking lot and drove her red BMW.

In the next twenty minutes, Hancock arrived in a bar in the corner of Marine Bay. Many men were drinking, singing, and playing cards. Hancock kept on walking until she met a sleeping man in front of the bartender. He was sober and scent of beer was strong around him.

"Roronoa Zoro, I have a job for you. I want you to finish a young man for me."

The man gave no response. Hancock gave blank check to him. "Up to you, feel free with the numbers."

The man called Zoro finally opened his eyes. He tilted his face on his hand, "what now, Hancock?"

Hancock showed him Luffy's picture from her handphone, "I want you to finish this young man. He works in ice cream stand around Grand Line street."

"Your command is my pleasure, princess," Zoro smirked, looking at the photo carefully. "Shall I order special menu in the list? You'd like _spinning 69_, Hancock."

"Nah, I prefer _red missionary_."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>See you in the next chapter! ^^<strong>


	2. Bitter Love

**Note**: I'm one of Hancock faithful fans, so I do hope from the deep of my heart that Hancock would have lovely story. By the way, thanks for your nice feedback, everyone! Hope you'll enjoy this second chapter like I always do! Once again, it's purely made just for fun, so don't get too serious please.

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Man Part 2<strong>

****Hancock slightly felt something in her chest every time she saw Luffy. ****

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

It was another hot night in the Grand Line Street. The sky was so clear without any stars and soft breeze passed through trees, dropping some flower petals and leaves to the ground. Weatherman said the temperature would be 35 degrees or more that night. The nice option was staying inside the house with full AC or having high speed fan around. However, not everyone had those chances.

Luffy opened the first two buttons from his white ice cream uniform, wiping his sweats with his hand. It had been two days since the one and only AC in the stand broke. There hadn't been further response about it, so the new hope was the small fan which Luffy had borrowed from Sanji by force. The problem was the fan had stopped working for last 2 hours.

Luffy had to do something good, unless he would loose his mind.

"Can I open my uniform?" Luffy gave his best desperate expression on his face. Unlike Luffy's uniform which had long white sleeves and white trousers, Nami's uniform was short sleeves white top with hot white skirt. That was why Luffy couldn't bear the heat longer. He quickly opened all of the buttons and unzipped his trousers. He screamed loudly in his boxer. "Haah! Free at last!"

"What the heck are you doing? I haven't yet approved your request, asshole!" Nami protested, hitting Luffy's head as strong as she could. "What do you think you're doing here? How if costumers…"

"No worries! The next movie starts at 11…"

Their stand was located next to the local cinema; so many costumers often bought their ice cream instead buying popcorn. In the midnight movie, they could have lot of costumers and gained more bonuses from their manager, Mr. Zeff. Mr. Zeff was also the owner in the Baratie Restaurant, which Sanji and his classmates often had practical class. Actually, Luffy got the job because Sanji's strong recommendation.

"Who cares, moron?" Nami snarled at Luffy, who completely ignored her objection. "How about this, I won't tell manager if you give me two hundred berries per hours."

"One berry per hour? You're kind Nami."

"What? You… arghh…"

"It's still hot… if only I could open my boxer too…"

"ARGHH! The heat simply killed your brain cells!" Nami yelled, decided she couldn't care less about Luffy. They had been friends for weeks, so she was able to read his simple mind. "Just one hour, nothing less otherwise I'll report you to Zeff."

"Hey, let's swap our uniform! Yours look shorter than mine!"

"HELL NO!" Nami jerked back several steps from Luffy. Luffy always had weird ideas that she never thought about them. "You're positively crazy!"

"Why not? It's interesting! By the way…" Luffy raised his brows. "You'll look good, I guess."

"Kiss my ass! Not a chance I'm becoming crossdresser!"

"I remember Sanji asked me to give you this, Nami," Luffy pulled out something from his bag, handed it to Nami. Unexpectedly, Nami hit Luffy's head once more.

"Don't easily come out with new topic idiot!"

"It just popped out from my head."

"LUFFY!"

Nami's eyes instantly sparkled as she saw the ticket. It was an entrance ticket to all attractions in Thriller Bark Land. She quickly took it, looking at it carefully. She asked enthusiastically, "Sanji? Your roommate? The one with curly brows? He gave me this?"

Luffy nodded, wiping his sweats. "I really want to be naked…"

Nami hit Luffy's head again.

"This ticket must be expensive…" Nami calculated the money in her brain. Sanji was Luffy's roommate in Sunny Dormitory. It was a common knowledge that Sunny Dorm people were rich heirs and heiresses around different countries and kingdoms. Even though Luffy looked moron and stupid—sometimes Nami realized that Luffy was actually real stupid—but he was a filthy rich heir from East Blue. So, Sanji had more than 50 percents possibility of being rich guy. His face wasn't stupid after all. Plus, he could cook. _Hmm, there was no loss of going to Thriller Bark with him… _

"Are you having nasty thought in your mind?" Luffy asked her, smiling. "You have that kinda face, Nami."

"I'm definitely not you!" Nami blushed red. "I accept this ticket. Luffy, give his number, I'll say thanks by myself."

Luffy shrugged his shoulder, giving his cellphone. Nami quickly sought for Sanji's number and saved it. She smiled happily, "thanks!"

"Do you agree to swap our uniform? Just tonight?"

Nami pulled her mouth furiously and gave Luffy a strong punch, yelling out loud, "In your dream only, you idiot!"

"It hurts," Luffy murmured sadly, pouting his mouth. Yet, he continued asking, "how about swapping the skirt?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It was another boring day for Hancock. The lecturer explained about clerics in late eleventh century and how their roles shifted into lawyers. In the end of the class, the lecturer demanded full summary of _Clerics and Law of Royal Classes_ and paperwork too. All had to be done in one week. Hancock winked at the lecturer and slowly moved to him, giving sweet yet sly smile.

"Can you delay the deadline for me? Make it into one month, will you?" Hancock played her hair with her fingers. "I'm sure you will do it for me…"

The young professor stuttered, words came out hard from his throat, "Miss Boa, I…"

"Call me Hancock…"

"Anything for you Hancock…" he nodded his head like an obedient dog, staring at her with passionate eyes. Hancock smirked, and then she left the class. _Men, how fool they could be… Imbecile, uninteresting, easily manipulated. No one fails from my charm, except him… that bastard Luffy! No problem, he'll die soon…_

In the middle of thinking how annoying Luffy's existence, Hancock bumped into someone's arm. She lost her balance and dropped herself on that person. She couldn't believe her sight. No, she couldn't believe her senses. _He couldn't be… it's impossible!_

Luffy was under her body, staring at her furiously, "hey, knock it off! You're heavy!"

Hancock's face flushed, "what are you doing here? What are you doing in Law Department?"

Luffy could smell fresh scent from Hancock's body and hair. He commented without thinking, "you smell edible…"

Hancock gasped, quickly stood up and tried to control herself. For the first time in her life, she could feel her heart beat hard when she saw male, a young man. "You bastard, watch your mouth!"

"Are you following me?" Luffy suddenly asked out of blue. "I won't see you again, got that?"

"What the… are you out of your mind? Why should I…"

"Move away, you're blocking my way," Luffy said flatly, passing her just like that.

Hancock, once again felt another stab in her heart. No man ever said rude words to her. No man ever did that to her. That act completely disturbed her pride. He had crossed her pride. Hancock grabbed Luffy's shoulder furiously, "how dare you…"

Luffy shrugged his shoulder, glaring at Hancock. His face clearly reflected how much he loathed her. Hancock released him in seconds. She could feel that her face was turning red. Luffy didn't want to spend more time chatting or talking with her. He simply walked out from the hall. He left her.

Hancock didn't believe her eyes.

She. Was. Completely. Ignored. By. A. Boy.

The ravened hair woman kept on watching Luffy, who entered a class in a building in front of her. Enthralled by him, she followed Luffy. Hancock saw many freshmen and freshwomen in their first year in the building. _That is impossible! He couldn't be her…. No way! Hell, where is he heading to?_

Hancock entered many the classes, looking for Luffy. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it. She had to know who Luffy was. He puzzled her. He attracted her.

Hancock stared at the empty hall. He had to be in one class by any chances. _Could he be… my freshman?_

She peered at one last class, looking at Mr. Jinbei who was giving introduction in his class. She noted him. She saw Luffy was there, in the back row. With no time Hancock entered the class, sat down behind Luffy. Many students were surprised to see _the empress_ of One Piece College was sitting in their class. However, Luffy didn't notice Hancock's coming at all. He even ignored the loud reaction of his classmates when they saw Hancock.

Mr. Jinbei realized Hancock wasn't belonged to his class, but he tended to ignore Hancock. She wasn't problem. The problem was the sleepy looking boy in front of Hancock. He was so angry, but he couldn't do anything. The boy had strong connection behind him. He didn't dare to do anything.

Luffy was so sleepy since the class started. He couldn't stand any longer in the class. Last night he and Nami finished very late at night and in the early morning Sanji forced him to attend his classes. Slowly but sure, he closed his eyes. Hancock watched as his head began to fall to her side. She was so surprised. _No one dares to sleep in Mr. Jinbei's class! What kind of boy is he?_

In everyone's eyes, Mr. Jinbei seemed so busy explaining the material and paid no attention to Luffy. _What a lucky bastard! Who is he? And why the beautiful empress is here, staring at him affectionately? _

Hancock looked at Luffy suspiciously, wondering why he could resist her irresistible charm. He looked normal. In fact, he looked a bit silly; a face which many people considered it as naive and innocent one. There was nothing special about him. She had seen thousands of them, but no one left her strong impression like Luffy did. She still remembered his face when he mocked her, angered her. He ignored her many times… _What kind of man are you? Why are you so annoying? Dammit! I couldn't forget that face of yours all night! _

Slowly Hancock moved her fingers, tracing Luffy's face. Her finger stared at his forehead, his cheek, and more. She felt something strange in happened in her stomach. She couldn't explain it, but… her heart beat faster when she touched his lips…

They were so soft… so tempting…

"What is she doing?"

"Isn't she our senior or something?"

"Why is she so damn lovely?"

Hancock turned her head to the other students, threatening them and showing her evil expression, "what are you looking at, pigshit? Mind your own business…!"

Students around them quickly nodded, obeyed Hancock's command. Suddenly Hancock noticed she was rather illogical, being out of her mind. She shouldn't be there. She shouldn't follow Luffy in the first place! Moreover, she shouldn't touch him that way!

What was happening with her?

Hancock quickly stood and walked out from the class. She had to run unless she would completely loose her control. She was crazy, she acknowledged that. She shouldn't get near to him. She should keep him away! Darn, he was the boy she was going to kill.

As soon as Hancock went outside, a young man with long Pinocchio nose began shaking Luffy's body, trying to make him awake. He tried his best, shaking and rocking Luffy's body. He sighed, feeling desperate. However, he didn't give up. He opened Luffy's bag and found his big food package.

Gosh, what a huge meat…" He opened it, smelling tasty scent from the package. The scent of rolled meat spreading in the air, made him hungry. "This is superb…"

"Meat?" Luffy hurriedly opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked at his classmate angrily. He probably wanted to steal his meat!

"That's mine, what are you doing?"

"Say, is that lovely woman is yours?"

"Which woman do you mean?" Luffy blinked his eyes, taking his package. Sanji had bribed him with his favorite food, forcing him to attend his class that afternoon. He said he would have kicked Luffy out from the room and ice cream stand if Luffy had refused his will. He also said he wouldn't cook for him anymore in whatever condition. Luffy had no option. He didn't want to live in the world where he couldn't able to eat Sanji's cooking.

"I'm Usopp, nice to meet you…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The sun was dawn when Hancock returned to her mansion. She was so tired with her latest shot. The director decided that she had to take part in the new movie, as the protagonist. Hancock knew that was a golden chance, but joining the movie meant she had no time to finish her study. She was confused between those options. If only Mrs. Nyon let her delaying her study. No way, the old witch would burn her alive.

"There you are!" Mrs. Nyon sauntered the hall to see her. Her old wrinkled face made Hancock gasped. She was quite afraid of seeing ugly things and Mrs. Nyon, by any chances, was clearly one of them. "I heard that you are involved in the soap ads… I have told you many times, Miss Hancock, if you weren't 25 when you finished your study, you would loose your entire heritage and your name should be…"

"Will you stop complaining about my life, Mrs. Nyon? I have no time to hear your—your annoying presence and your disturbing complains! I had enough of them!" Hancock yelled and rushed toward her room. Mrs. Nyon was so shocked. She couldn't say any words.

In her head, Luffy's face popped out. The flash of Luffy's sleeping face made her heart ache. She closed her eyes and started to open her clothes. _Perhaps taking a bath would make my feeling better… why Luffy keeps appearing in my brain? Why him? Why?_

Hancock entered the Jacuzzi, pouring some herbal scent and dried flowers in. She always felt better inside the tub. All of her worries and her thoughts disappeared when she dipped herself into hot water. Hancock brushed her skin gently with the sponge, cleaning her skin and her thoughts. Funny, she could see Luffy was there, inside the Jacuzzi with her. He was smiling sweetly, waving his hand.

Hancock couldn't believe her eyes. She might be hallucinating. _Luffy couldn't be there! Luffy should…_

Hancock stopped breathing when Luffy kissed her, savoring her lips eagerly, passionately. She tried to release herself from him, but Luffy was much stronger. He forced her to accept his kisses.

His lips were wet and hot. She gasped as his tongue explored her mouth, sucking the sweetness from her. Hancock tried once more to stop him. She hit him over and over, but Luffy did nothing. He smirked, "come on, stop resisting me. I knew you love it."

Hancock let him kissing her that way, wild and passionate. She felt his hunger and his lust. He lusted for her and demanded her. Hell, she enjoyed it very much. After several minutes, he stopped kissing her. He stared her directly into her eyes.

"You're in love with me. No need to deny it because I knew already."

Hancock turned her head, trying to run, but Luffy forced her to face him. His hand imprisoned her face, "You're in love with me. I knew you do…"

"What are you talking about? Who falls in love with who? You're insane!"

Luffy bent his face and kissed her again. This time he kissed her softly. He whispered beneath his kisses, "admit it, you're in love with me…"

Hancock couldn't hide her feeling. She liked his kisses. She liked him. He's the first man ever who could make her world turned upside down. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I do… I do love you…"

Hancock gasped as she awoke from her sleep. She was sleeping. She was sleeping inside the tub. It was a _dream. What kind of dream was that? Who does he think he is, invading her dream like that? Luffy is nothing but annoying presence in her perfect life! She needs no one! _

_Gosh, why his kisses seem real? _

She touched her lips with her fingers. She still remembered his touch. Her body was still burning because if his touch. _Oh, God! What am I thinking? I'm not sensible! I'm not pervert! I'm not me! _

Hancock could feel her face was turning scarlet and her body was shaky. She hardly accepted the fact that she might have fallen in love with Luffy. No, she would never fall in love with anyone. She was Hancock after all.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

There she was, in the Law Department's office. Hancock had blackmailed one of her junior to opened Luffy's data. She had come earlier and asked Aphenlandra, one of her juniors, to open the freshmen data in the office. She hadn't been able to sleep well last night, thanks to Luffy. It had been two nights that she couldn't able to get rid of that boy from her head.

"Senior Hancock, here it is. You wouldn't report me to Mr. Jinbei, right?" Aphenlandra gave Hancock papers of Luffy's data. She was a hacker. Accessing and manipulating data were part of her ability. However, she couldn't do anything in front of Hancock.

"Get lost! Make sure no one knew about this or you'd be finished."

The poor girl didn't say anything and quickly disappeared. Hancock smirked, looking at the data carefully. _Shit, what is this? Luffy is grandson of chief officer Garp? Let see this one, he's my junior for sure… he's entering Law Department… what about his father?_

"Hey stay there!" someone called her from afar away. Hancock sighed heavily. She didn't expect to meet her at that rate. that young woman spoke straightforward without any spaces or comas. "I've heard strange rumors about you and a weird junior kissing in Jinbei's class."

Hancock dropped her jaw._ Who dares spreading those kind of rumors?_

"Is it true?"

"Cut it off. Those are just rumors, Sonia. Nothing real about them," Hancock quickly put Luffy's data in her latest Pappug bag. "I can't believe the fucking rumors have spread until your place."

"Hmmm, I would like it better if those were true. Ah, are you going to film that one, the one that Mari had told me?"

Hancock pulled her face, "I don't have time. By the way, do you like ice cream? I found a good place, Sonia. Do you want to go there this afternoon?"

"Ah, I never believe you consume sweet things. What's the matter with you, sis?"

"I don't know. So, do you agree or not, huh?"

Sandersonia, her younger sister who studied in different department agreed. "I always love ice cream."

Hancock had to come directly to him. Luffy had no classes that day, so he might be working at the ice cream stand. She got something to do. She had to make sure her heart wasn't belonged to anyone but her.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Luffy was busily making the new recipe in the menu while Nami was serving the costumers. Recently Mr. Zeff gave new recipe and made both of his workers worked harder. Although Luffy was kinda destructive person, but he managed to scoop ice and garnish the plate. Nami would never ask Luffy to wash the tools or dishes since he always broke them into pieces, so she let Luffy do the easy part. Of course Nami asked bigger salary and asked Luffy's salary too.

"This is very nice ice cream shape! The design is beyond!" Duval admired the ice cream's shape. He made Luffy laughed happily since it was his creation. "Rosy riders! Come and get your ice cream!"

Duval was the leader of Rosy riders, a group of big motor riders which dominated the area around ice cream stand. He was one of their regular costumers and his appetite was big enough for sweets and ice cream. Duval came closer to the stand, faced Nami with wide smile on his face. He winked at her, "do you want to be my girl, Nami?"

Nami couldn't stand at Duval's funny mimic and hid her laugh. She shook her head and strongly opposed Duval, "apparently sir, my heart is belonged to Luffy's friend."

"Are you sure?" Luffy naively asked. Nami stomped at his foot, making Luffy jump many times. He groaned, "ouch… Nami, you're cruel!"

"One day you'll realize that this man," Duval gave Nami his death wink, "is your true love."

Nami tried her best not to vomit directly in front of Duval's face. Duval was actually handsome man and he's quite rich, but his weird principles, strange mimics, and his racing hobby made Nami loose her interest in seconds. Luffy laughed cheerfully looking at Nami's face.

"Okay! We're going! Thanks for the ice, Luffy!" Duval raised his hand and down to the road he went. His gang followed behind.

"Sanji jumped like kangaroo when you accepted his ticket," Luffy said, taking the dishes that Duval and gang had left. "You wash these carefully, Nami."

"Oh, yeah? What else?"

"Hmm…?" Luffy almost dropped the dishes in his hand.

"What's wrong with you, Luff? Why your face turns pale?"

Luffy looked tense so sudden, making Nami wondering what was he looking at. In front of them, she saw an elegant white Porsche stopped. Beautiful woman got off from the driver seat. Her red short dress was amazingly wrapped her body and showing her lovely curves.

"We meet again, Luffy," Hancock greeted them, combing her long hair with her long fingers. Nami could feel dark aura was surrounding that woman. She was dangerous person for sure.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>See you in the next chapter!<br>**

**Any feedbacks are welcomed happily.  
><strong>


	3. Hidden Memories

**Note**: Whew, I'm glad that some of you like this _Ice Cream Man_. Thanks for your positive feedbacks fellas! Love them with all my heart! Once again, this is just for fun, nothing less. Don't get too serious and enjoy! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Man Part 3<strong>

****Hancock got unforgettable service ever, thanks to Sanji.****

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Hancock was a little surprised that Luffy was selling the ice cream with an attractive young partner. She couldn't explain why, but she would love to kick out that girl as fast as she could from Luffy's side. Even though the girl was far behind the ice cream counter and Luffy was wandering between the chairs, taking the dishes, but Hancock still felt _that way_—the way of hot burning feeling inside her chest made her hard to breathe. _Is it called jealousy?_ _What am I talking about?_ _No, I'm not fucking jealous!_

"Sister, are you okay?" Sonia asked Hancock worryingly. Hancock face wasn't calm and cold like usual. She looked different, completely different. Yet she couldn't find the right word for explaining Hancock's current condition. Didn't know what to do or say, Sonia observed the surroundings around and guess what? They were in Grand Line area, but Sonia didn't see any cafés or dining places. Where was Hancock taking her?

Hancock closed her eyes, trying to control herself. She kept on repeating a chant in her head. _I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous!_

As she found herself in her normal state, she got off from the car in her usual elegant way. _Right, I'm here just to meet him, making sure he has no effect on me. He is nothing. Monkey D. Luffy is nothing but a boy who will be killed soon. Nothing more than that!_

_.  
><em>

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"We meet again, Luffy," Hancock greeted them, combing her long silky hair with her fingers. However, she couldn't hide her killing aura around Nami, who stared back at her with suspicious look on her face. Hancock turned her head and said, "well, here we are, Sonia. Pick anything you like, it's my treat."

Sandersonia completely stammered. When Hancock asked her earlier about new ice cream place, she had expected a luxurious café or fancy restaurant. Looking at the poorly decorated ice cream stand with tacky chairs and tables, stupid looking ice cream boy and sexy ice cream girl made Sonia questioned Hancock's health. _Is it the place? Is this really the place? Does sister consume new drugs lately? Is she hallucinating or what? Goddammit sis! This place's even unfit for our maids! _

"Are you kidding me? Today isn't my birthday, sis."

Hancock looked irritated, but she ignored Sonia's harsh reaction. She walked directly to the chair where Luffy was still standing, looking at him with haughty expression. "What is the best menu here?"

Luffy snarled, "like I care!"

"No matter what had happened between us, now I'm your costumer, Luffy." Hancock threw her sweet innocent smile which could melt anyone's heart. However, Luffy remained cold. He was always immune to Hancock's charm. Hancock resented that fact, yet that was why she was so attracted by Luffy in the first place. "Well, is this the way you treat your costumer?"

"This is the first time I'm visiting this kind of ice stand. Is it clean or what?" Sonia held the tip of the tablecloth with her fingers.

Luffy glanced at Sonia. Sonia looked down on his stand, making Luffy angry more. "You and your sister don't belong to this place! Go away, you snobs!"

"I've got lots of money to spend and I could be your regular costumer. Are you still asking me to go?" Hancock smiled, teasing Luffy.

"YOU HEARD MY WORDS!"

Sonia didn't believe Hancock was still fine with those rude words. Her sister usually never tolerated such bad manners. The strange thing was Hancock seemed happy. She looked so happy having verbal fighting like that! Her sister was insane!

In the other hand, Nami was so shocked seeing Luffy's reaction. Luffy was never bad person even though his mouth was sometimes poisonous. She hurriedly ran toward Luffy and Hancock. In no time she pinched Luffy's cheek with all her might. She yelled out loud to his left ear, "CUT IT OUT YOU MORON!"

Hancock and Sonia were speechless.

"Nyammi, but she is…" Luffy tried to defend himself but he couldn't talk properly since Nami pinched his cheek so hard. "Nyou don't nyunderstand, she…"

Nami obviously knew the price of the car, the branded bags, and clothes that both Hancock and Sonia were wearing. _They are damned fucking rich costumers! How could Luffy act like shit?_

"All of our costumers deserve good service, don't you remember? Do you need Mr. Zeff to remind you about our regulations?" Nami warned him.

"But Nyammi, she's …"

"I demand you serve them good service, Luffy or I'll send you to hell myself." Nami fully threatened Luffy that time. She remembered that Sanji had told her that sometimes he taught Luffy some service skills in his meantime. Since Sanji was student in hospitality department and he told her many times how flawless his skills and experiences, Nami believed Sanji had passed his superb skills to Luffy. So Nami whispered slowly besides Luffy's ear, "Luffy, I heard Sanji has taught you some service skills. Am I right?"

Luffy shook his head repeatedly.

"Okay, now, give our precious guests your skills that Sanji has taught you. Listen, give them good service or else. You know me, I hate giving warning twice."

"But Nyammi, Sannji saaid…"

"No whining, just do it," Nami still pinched Luffy's cheek as hard as before. Luffy hesitated first, so Nami added some extra power. "Luffy, what's your answer?"

Finally Luffy nodded his head, making Nami release her hand. He pouted his mouth, "If you want it, Nami! No problem!"

"Great, finally you understand that clearly, Luffy…" Nami sighed heavily. She quickly shifted her eyes on Hancock, apologizing for the whole scene, "I'm sorry, miss. Sometimes our ice cream man acts beyond control."

Hancock was so jealous when she realized Luffy and Nami's good relationship. Yet she tried to control herself. She knew her position well. Without Nami's help, Luffy might refuse to obey her order. "No, that's absolutely fine. So, Luffy do you mind?"

Luffy pouted his mouth again. Nami noticed that and pinched his butt, whispered again behind him, "do what I say, Luffy."

Luffy shrieked like a trapped mouse, "fine."

Nami smiled and nodded. She walked toward the stand, believing everything would be all right. _Finally I would get big bonus from Zeff! Having regular costumers like them would be a great benefit… _

Luffy walked closer to Hancock, watched her carefully, and stared directly at her eyes. His acts made Hancock nervous since he was so close with her. Luffy suddenly opened his uniform's button one by one, revealing his bare chest. Hancock almost collapsed when she saw shirtless Luffy. Her last night dream flashed through her mind. Her face flushed real red like beetroot. _Is this called dream comes true? Those sharp eyes and creamy lips… check out those abs muscles…_

Then, surprisingly Luffy gave a lazy smile to Hancock. "What do you want me to do, mademoisture?"

Hancock could feel sudden blow in her head. Her eyes widened and her heart beat numerous times faster. She asked anxiously, "you will do whatever—whatever I want?"

Luffy smiled, taking her hands to his chest, "whatever you want…"

Hancock didn't believe that day was actually happening in her life. She really wanted to slap someone to prove that she wasn't dreaming. _Luffy… Luffy… Luffy treats me so sweet, so tender… Oh, I have no regrets if I die now… _

Luffy stared at her, waiting. _The heat of his chest and his soft affectionate eyes. Oh, Luffy…_

"Would you mind opening your trousers?"

Those words flew from Hancock's mouth. She didn't believe she had said it! Her face was getting redder and redder. Sonia dropped her jaw, screaming, "SISTER!"

Of course, our young Luffy automatically obeyed that order. He unzipped his trousers. Hancock's eyes grew wide as she looked at the tip of his underwear. Hot blood flew from her nose. She was going to faint!

Several people stopped and watched them. They were curious, looking at shirtless ice cream man in front of lovely costumers especially the one in red dress.

Nami had just finished taking all of the dishes in the back of the stand when she saw everything was going to a point that could make blood in her veins boiling drastically. _What is that idiot doing that time?_ _Oh, fuck it! Fuck!_

"_I'm practicing some new skills nowadays. Sometimes I asked Luffy to train together, Nami-swan." Sanji spoke softly on the phone. "Perhaps one day I could give you my service."_

"_That's lovely. I'm waiting for it."_

"_Yes, how about our plan in Thriller bark? You still remember that one, right?"_

_FUCK SANJI! He should tell me specifically that he was learning host service! That crazy ass Luffy must be stopped at once!_

"LUFFFYYYYYYY!" Nami bolted like lightning. She punched Luffy's face furiously, sending him flying far away from Hancock. "WHAT KIND OF SERVICE IS THAT?"

"You said Sanji's service!" Luffy snarled. "Why did you punch me?"

"I have to! Probably I will rip your skin alive if you're not wearing your fucking uniform! Wear it NOW!"

Hancock sighed, busily wiped blood on her face. She definitely _loved_ that kind of service. She had forgotten her motive. She stared at Luffy, didn't want to loose him even for one single second. The more she spent time with him, the more she liked him.

"Please," Hancock interrupted Nami and Luffy's fighting. "That's okay…"

"You're bleeding, miss… wait, I'll get you tissue. Luffy, you jerk!" Nami glared at Luffy, who was fully dressed that time. "Can you use your brain for seconds?"

Hancock shook her head. "You'd better stop blaming Luffy, I'm all right. Ah, where's the menu after all? I want some ice cream."

"Ride on, miss." Nami gave her all-for-money smile. "Luffy, give me the menu!"

Luffy tapped her shoulder lightly. "That's much better! You'll get wrinkles sooner if you're always angry, Nami."

Nami's face flushed red. She was ready to blow. "LUFFY!" Nami screamed once more, and then she turned her attention to the street, looking at the crowd angrily, "AND YOU PEOPLE STOP WATCHING US! WE'RE NOT COMEDY SHOW!"

"Shishishi…" Luffy laughed happily, "Of course we're not comedy show, we're in fanfic…"

"You knucklehead! You're the reason why many people came in the first place! Now go and get the menu!"

Luffy instantly ran toward the counter, taking the menu with him. Raging Nami was a horrible idea and he didn't want to put himself into trouble. In the same time, the crowd dismissed too, one by one.

Hancock couldn't help laughing. She was never been so happy like that day. She definitely made Sonia surprised. Since the last tragedy in their family, Hancock had never smiled nor laughed from the deep of her heart. Yet she was laughing! Her sister was laughing!

Luffy watched them from the counter. _Funny, that snob killer could laugh like that…_

_.  
><em>

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Do you want more? Is it enough?" Sanji asked Luffy curiously. He watched his roommate carefully, his blue eyes looked so sad. Nami had ignored him when he picked Luffy in the stand. She didn't even look at him at all. That made Sanji depressed.

"Hmmm," Luffy chewed his paille with all his heart. "This is lovely. You should make it more…"

"What the hell is happening with you two! Why Nami-swan became so harsh and cruel to me today when I picked you?" Sanji turned into his mellow mode. "She even avoided meeting me!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy took another piece of paille, biting and chewing it. "Nami just hated the service skill you taught me."

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Sanji's deep voice turned into high-pitched one. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SECRET!"

"Nami forced me."

"She what?" Sanji tumbled down to the floor. He hit the floor miserably with his knuckles. "I learnt all of those so I could give Nami best service in our wedding night. Yet you ruined all, Luffy…"

"What's done is done. Eh? Wedding night?"

Sanji inhaled his cigarette, dropping his body to the bed. Nami certainly hated him. She would refuse his wedding offer if things continued that way. _Hey, wait a second…._

"You have night shift tonight, right Luffy?"

Luffy nodded, "yep!"

Sanji puffed the smoke into the windows. "I'll replace you tonight. I'll explain all to her!"

"HEY!" Luffy protested, "Can't be! I have to—"

"I'll cook whatever you want for a week."

"Deal!" Luffy grinned widely. "_Whatever_ sounds yummy to me…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The room was filled with lots of antique and priceless ornaments. White crystals lamp sparkled, as Hancock turned it on. She wiped her nose once more with alcohol. She had never been that happy. She was so happy. Seeing Luffy and watching him made her feeling better. Suddenly she remembered the agreement that she had made between her and Zoro. Hancock's face turned pale.

"Damn! I forgot! I must meet him otherwise all will be too late!" Hancock jumped from her bed and took fresh clothes from the closet. She had to cancel their agreement. Let Zoro take the money but he had to spare Luffy.

She knew she was deeply in love with the boy.

A cute smile bloomed on her face as she remembered Luffy.

In the other place inside the mansion, Sonia was thinking deeply about Hancock. _Is Hancock possibly in love with that boy? He seemed too young and ridiculous to be her sister's crush! Wait a second, is that boy the junior that has been rumored in the college? Gosh… _

"No! Sister couldn't fall for that guy! He's shorter! He's much younger! Above all he's so ugly!" Sonia insisted. "But he could make sister so happy… I haven't seen her real smile in years…"

Sonia still remembered what had happened to their family when they were much younger. Those pains and cruelties. She had received countless pains, but her sister Hancock had suffered most. The pain left Hancock troubled for months until she lost some memories and completely forgot what had happened to her. Hancock had suffered great pain for Mari and her, so Sonia truly wished her sister could gain happiness. Well, if the boy could make Hancock happy, so she decided to do her best to support her.

Sonia's stomach curled again. The sensation left her motionless for seconds. _Asshole! I must get to the doctor soon! Sister, how could you do this to me? I'm really sensitive with those kinds of ingredients… _

"Miss Sonia, Miss Hancock told me to bring those ice creams to your room," one of the servant knocked Sonia's door. "Please open the door…"

"TAKE IT! EAT THEM WITH YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Thank you, Miss Sonia!"

Recently, Hancock had ordered so many ice creams and forced her to eat all. She also bought some ice creams stocks. Guess what? All her sister had done in the stand was watching that Luffy without eating a single fucking spoon! _I never believe I become the fallen victim of her love… yeah, I knew love needs sacrifices but why me? Why my stomach? Whatever! TOILET!_

_.  
><em>

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Nami was so angry. She was so furious. In front of her, Sanji was standing. _Where's that knucklehead? Why Sanji is here, replacing him? Just great, what could be worse than Sanji and me, night shift, and hot torturing night?_

"Nami-swan, I'm here for explaining." Sanji entered the stand, standing behind her with mellow eyes. "Please listen to me."

_There's no need of explaining. I'm fully aware that you're teaching Luffy to seduce girls. How great your achievement so far?_ Nami sighed. She wanted to say that directly to Sanji. However, she acknowledged she would sound jealous. Boys hated possessive girls. In the matter of fact, they were nothing but friends. Sanji hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet. Moreover, the cute nickname that Sanji used to call her seemed annoying to her ears. _What the heck Nami-swan? _

"You're here for Luffy, right? Get work then." Nami refused to hear his explanation. _I must be very stupid to think that he's the right man for me. What a pervert!_

"Nami-swaaan—please listen, there must be a misunderstanding here."

"It's okay. It's over anyway. Can you change into uniform? I believe we have stocks in your size."

Sanji grabbed Nami's arm closely, "just give me 5 minutes to explain, then I won't disturb you anymore."

Nami sighed. "Fine, what?"

"Recently I learn host skills for One Piece Annual Fair, since my class will open a host club. Actually I improvised a lot for my own benefit… please stop staring at me like that."

Nami pouted her mouth, mimicking Luffy. _Hey, it's quite effective for releasing anger! Improvised your ass! You did that for attracting girls, right? _

"Well, I told Luffy not to show it to anyone but girl he loved, besides, I taught him for practicing only, perhaps one day you and me."

"You and me?"

"Ahh…" Sanji's face turned red. He slipped his words. "Nami-swan, I didn't mean…"

Nami's face was as red as his. She quickly turned her body, didn't want him to catch her red face. _I have received so many love confessions before, but why this pervert could make my face red? Sheeesh!_

"It's been 5 minutes. Hurry, wear your uniform."

Sanji's heart cracked into thousand pieces. The pieces of his broken heart were instantly vanished by the cold blowing wind from the North Blue, his hometown. _That is so depressing! Nami is still mad at me! CRAP! _

"Don't forget to pick me on time on Sunday," Nami added, smiling. "I like parade, my mom used to take me once with my sister. I'm looking forward for it."

In seconds, Sanji's eyes turned into heart shape. He danced happily, making a hurricane. A hurricane of love. "Nami-swaaan!"

"Gee, Sanji! It's hot around here! Stop your circling movement!"

Nami tried to stop him but her effort ended tragically. Both she and Sanji slipped and fell all together to the floor. Sanji's breath was becoming short as Nami looked at him with that kind of look. Sanji dropped his cigarette, moved closer to her, and gave her sweet kisses. She tasted so fresh and fruity. Her delicate lips were so soft, softer than those in his dreams.

His dreams. Sanji longed to kiss her for a long time, since the day they met. He wanted to kiss her in a very romantic place with candles and chocolate…

_Heck! What am I doing right now? Nami deserved better place and…_

"Nami-swaaan, I'm so sorry." Sanji whispered, trying to help her. "I'm so sorry to kiss you this way…"

"Meant you're not sorry to kiss me?"

Sanji didn't know what to say. He curved his curly brows, "Ahh?"

Nami pulled him back and kissed him passionately. What could be worse than spending a hot, torturing night shift with man she secretly attracted with?

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It was almost midnight when Luffy heard his cellphone ringing twice. He barely opened his eyes. He decided to answer it next day, probably. The phone rang again. It rang again and again. Luffy tried to grab the phone without opening his eyes, answered it with hoarse voice.

"Yeah! Oh! Rayleigh!" Luffy answered, his eyes fully opened suddenly. "How about Merry? You did? Thanks! Can I go to your place now? I can't wait!"

Luffy heard Rayleigh approved his coming in the end of the line. "Okay! I'm going there Rayleigh!"

Luffy quickly rushed in the dorm hall. He wasn't expecting Merry to be fixed so soon, but that was even better. His mood was extremely high. He could eat all food in Sanji's storage, raw and cooked. However, he had to be fast! _Merry is ready! Yay!_

Luffy had practiced too often with Merry. Before going around the world, Ace had told him to keep practicing everyday. Luffy always obeyed his big brother's words. Apparently, after years of everyday practicing without any single day of repairing or maintaining, Luffy had broken Merry's ribs. It was hard to replace Merry. Moreover, Merry was part of his family treasures. It was made by famous luthier hundred years ago. So, Luffy had brought it to the one of the best violin luthiers, Silver Rayleigh. Rayleigh used to be his violin teacher long time ago, so he approved Luffy's request.

Luffy bumped and fell hard on the floor as he hit someone in the dark hall. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see the man. He was a green-haired man. His eyes were sharp and his appearances reminded Luffy of wolf. Luffy quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry, but I'm in a hurry!"

"Whops, not so fast boy!" the man blocked him, pulling him to the floor once more. We've got a business to do."

Luffy raised his eyebrows, "what do you mean? Are you ice cream supplier? I'm not working tonight, sorry!"

Zoro raised his voice, "I'm your God of the death, moron!"

"What the?"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave any flamesfeedbacks if you had time.  
><strong>


	4. Cruel Order

**Note**: I'm very sorry for the lame update, readers. I focused myself in writing another pair lately. Still, thanks for your great feedbacks! It's just for fun, nothing less. Hope you can enjoy reading this chapter like what I always do~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Man Part 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hancock Becomes Luffy's Nurse<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luffy raised his eyes when the green-haired man removed his swords from their scabbards, attacking him without any further explanations. Luffy hurriedly rolled over and stepped back, trying to stand properly on the ground. He realized that his attacker, or God of Death, was holding three different swords with him. He was dangerous man indeed, the green-haired man. Luffy could feel it.

"Why are you attacking me?" Luffy shouted furiously, looking directly at Zoro's eyes. "Don't blame me if I hurt you!"

"You hurt me?" Zoro chuckled, and then he pointed his swords at Luffy, "stop bluffing, idiot!"

Sighing, Luffy jumped several times. "You asked for it."

Suddenly Zoro noticed there was sudden change in Luffy's aura. The boy's eyes were much different, as if he didn't give a damn about anything. He knew that kind of look, the eyes of hunter. Yet, he didn't have time to reconsider or turn back since he had received the money from Hancock. Yes, he would do anything for money.

As Zoro moved forward, Luffy appeared out from nowhere and attacked him so quickly, making him had no time to respond. "What the fuck…"

"RIFFLE ATTACK!"

BUAGGHHHHH!

A very hard punch slammed Zoro's face, sending him fly several steps behind. He shrugged his head, wanting to find great chance to fight back, but another attack hit his stomach, a very hard one.

"STORM ATTACK!"

_That's fast_, Zoro wiped blood from his mouth. _Fuck, he isn't ordinary boy…_

"I'm in hurry, I don't have time to fight with you. You'd better surrender!" Luffy warned him. His expression was tense and serious. "I don't want to fight you out of reasons."

"You think you're smart, huh?" Zoro snarled, looked directly to Luffy's eyes once more. "You won't get away tonight."

"Try me!"

Luffy was known as the junior winner in different kind of self-defense arts lately, especially in Foxy Championship last year. He had excelled bare-handed self defense, especially in a way to handle weapon and knife. Still, he had no idea with swords.

Frankly, swords were much longer and dangerous than knife.

Zoro closed his eyes for a while and with great power, he attacked Luffy. "ASUURRRAAA!"

CLASSSSSSHHHH

Blood slowly fell on the floor hall, and Luffy's body sank against the wall. His face was paler and his heart pound frantically. Zoro had stabbed his shoulder, leaving him wound he had never expected before. Luffy still tried to focus his eyes, trying to locate his enemy. However, he was far too weak. He hardly moved his muscles. His sight worsened, and everything was turning blur in seconds.

"DIIEEEEEE!"

"COLLIER~! EPAULE~! COTELETTE~!, SELLE~! POITRINE~! GIGOT~! MOUTON SHOT COMBO~!"

DUAGGHHHHHH! BUAGGHHH! DZIGGGG! PRAKKKK! BUAAAGHHH! SLAMMM! DZIGGG!

Fast spinning different kicks hit Zoro's body from many different sides, made him paralyzed in no time. Sanji quickly ran, sprinting as fast as he could toward Luffy. His voice was much deeper and hoarser as he called Luffy, "Crap, hang on, Luffy!"

"Sanji?" Luffy whispered weakly. "Sanji…"

Sanji glanced at Zoro's body, which stayed unconscious or whatsoever he didn't care about it. All he cared about was his roommate, which bleeding to death in front of him. That was rather frightening for the handsome cook. He hurriedly carried Luffy to the nearest hospital.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It was very strange to meet Boa Hancock in front of their dormitory with such worrying face, and forced him to take her to hospital along with Luffy. Yet, Sanji couldn't resist to agree what Hancock asked to him since the young woman was so stunningly beautiful.

Hancock's car moved so fast, rushing to the hospital that night. Meanwhile, Sanji kept watching her from the rear glass, trying to guess what had happened between Luffy and Hancock. How stupid, Sanji acknowledged. He didn't even know her and what behind her motives, but why he easily agreed to let her do what she wanted?

Whatever, woman as beautiful as her couldn't be that cruel, Sanji tried to convinced himself. This woman must be nice person, good woman in her family, and, God, why was she so damned attractive?

"My name is Boa Hancock, last year in One Piece College." Hancock explained. Her voice was pitiful when she spoke. "I-I knew Luffy several days ago… He tried to put me in jail… so… so I decided to get my revenge on him… I-I am responsible to Luffy's attack tonight…"

Sanji's face was blank.

He hardly thought of anything.

"I didn't mean to hurt him… not when I'm so in love with him…" Hancock kept on talking with blushing cheeks. "I know it seems impossible, but I would rather hurt myself than hurting Luffy…"

Okay, that was very, very dramatic.

"Are you playing with me or…" Sanji was doubtful, but he changed his mind when Hancock showed her phone, Luffys face completed with the prison as the background. There was Coby too. "What the fuck is happening…"

"I'm sorry…"

"CRAPPPP!" Sanji shouted furiously, yet his eyes were still in lovey-dovey mood. He held Luffy's body closer. Why on earth they were in the murderer's car?

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, NOW?"

Hancock bit her lips, shook her pretty head. "I'm here to cancel that order, but it's too late…"

"YOU ARE LUCKY LUFFY IS SAVED!" Sanji yelled, facing the window. He couldn't yelling at that awesome woman. "HOW IF HE DIED!"

"We're in the hospital! Hurry, bring him inside!" Hancock told him, trying to avoid the real subject about she might kill Luffy. "Hurry!"

Those hospital staffs rushed in, helping Luffy as Hancock opened her car. Both of them accompanied Luffy inside, until the ICU room. Hancock face was white, and her body trembled with fear. She wanted to cry, but she tried her best not to show it. _It is my fault_, she bit her lips. If only she had come faster, Luffy would have been saved.

Those amount of blood and Sanji's bloody hands were more than enough to kill her. Hancock realized that her clumsy decision had brought danger to person she loved, again. Those repressed memory came up in her head, torturing her. _The blood and those pitiful eyes… _Hancock shrugged her head, trying to forget those awful things. She bit her lips deeper, didn't want to cry. _Hope Luffy survives… hope Luffy is saved…_

Sanji resisted his need to smoke, clenching his fists many times, trying to understand the situation. He was so mad, but he couldn't get mad in front of that lovely lady. It was in his blood, adoring all women with no excuses.

"What you meant by saying you're responsible to Luffy's attack tonight! Why did you so but you are—ooohh, miss—you're so unbelievably beautiful, my eyes couldn't stop staring at you…"

Hancock nodded, "it is me who should take full responsibility. I was the one who send that assassin to-to ki-kill Luffy… oh, how stupid I've been…"

Sanji could feel his heart stop moving. _What did she say? Why she is so wonderful?_

It took more than one hours to explain to Sanji despite his warped, perverted-mind and continual disturbing thoughts about how passionate spending one night with Hancock.

"It's fine if you report this and put me in jail, I'll take the whole consequences…" Hancock's voice was shaky, half-cried when she finished her explanation. "I deserve everything after all…"

"Please, you don't have to…" Sanji's heart melted as he saw Hancock crying. Of course, he was far too gentle to hurt Hancock's feeling. "I'll keep this to my myself, I won't tell Luffy."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Who is Monkey D. Luffy's family?" came a cold voice from tall doctor in white uniform. "Truthfully, I don't have time for this."

"What's the matter, doctor?" Hancock hurriedly walked closer to the doctor. She was so worried. They had waited for nearly two hours outside and of course, she was so impatient to hear Luffy's condition. "I'm his fiancé, almost part of his family. Is my Luffy all right?"

Sanji, once again felt his heart stop moving. _What did she say? Is it possible that she falls in love with Luffy? What the hell Hancock-sama falls in love with Luffy not him? What am I thinking? No, I'm not jealous!_

"With that certain condition, he must be fine. There is only sword stab wound, which looks like lethal ones with excessive bleeding. Although few more centimeter he would be die or so but… arghh, hell with you guys!" the doctor raised his eyebrows with clear hatred on his handsome face. Dr. Trafalgar was known for his blatant mouth and rotten behavior. "I can't believe I say this, but please get him away from my sight!"

"But the blood and…" Sanji lost his voice, "Luffy is really…"

"The blood came from his body, yes, but it isn't serious at all. He couldn't die just because of sword attack like that." Dr. Trafalgar explained half-heartedly. "Hurry, bring him out of this hospital, out of charge, before I change my mind."

"He's fine?" Hancock's eyes filled with sudden happiness. "He's totally okay?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Trafalgar responded. "His surgery is successful, so I believe he's okay. I have busy schedule tonight and him here only bring me endless problems…"

"I'M HUNGGRYYYYYYY!"

"Mr. Monkey, you shouldn't…"

"HUNGGGRYYYYYYY!"

"Dear God…" Dr. Trafalgar sighed deeply. "Please get him out of here."

"Luffy…" Hancock felt relieved as she heard Luffy's loudly voice. "Luffy is okay…"

"TRAFFFYYYYYY!" Luffy appeared with one big bondage on his left arm. "Shishishi… thanks for your wonderful help! You're miracle doctor!"

The wonderful result of Luffy's condition was all owned to Dr. Trafalgar, the surgeon of death who could save nearly died or comatose patients. However, he always pretended as if he didn't do anything much and kept silent about it. He hated fame and bragging, actually.

"Crap! How could you survive?" Sanji pressed his voice when Dr. Trafalgar curved his mouth, silently reminded both of those young men that they were in hospital. "Well, that's great…"

"Ohhh, yeah… I didn't have dinner." Luffy grinned as if he hadn't been the one with pale face and serious condition. True, he acted so healthy no one could guess he just had his operation. Luffy was still vivacious as ever. That was so inhuman of him.

"Traffy, do you want to eat with us!"

"We're still in hospital, moron." Dr. Trafalgar answered furiously. "Leave this place now. Careful, don't let the wound opened or else."

"He's your friend?" Sanji hardly believed the fact that Luffy wasn't mortally wounded after that amount of blood. Yet, he should be very happy, right?

"Yeah, he's quite close with me." Luffy said, digging his nose with his free hand. His eyes suddenly widened as he noticed Hancock was standing behind Dr. Trafalgar, watching him. "Eh, why is she here?"

"She's your fiancée, isn't she?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hancock didn't dare looking at Luffy's eyes when she walked together with Sanji and Luffy, in his wheelchair of course, to the parking lot. She felt so guilty, and sad. She gulped many times before finally saying, "Luffy, I didn't mean to…"

"I don't want to talk with you." Luffy blatantly answered. "Sanji, you didn't tell anyone about this, right?"

"No, but in my opinion you must call your Gramps or father to tell them about your condition."

"I won't, don't tell anything." Luffy said matter-of-factly. "I don't want Gramps sends me Dadan as my baby sitter."

"Uhhh, Luffy…"

"I don't want to talk with you. And you are not my fiancé."

Hancock almost cried when Luffy answered rudely like that. "Can you give me chance to explain everything? I must, actually… please will you…"

"No." Luffy quickly answered with flat tone. Hancock was one of those snobs he hated most, and he would avoid such confrontations if he could. "Sanji, will you help me push this wheelchair? My hand seems…"

"Just be nice to her, goddamn it!" Sanji shouted, trying to conceal his super duper jealousy thinking how lucky Luffy was to have a very beautiful woman with wonderful breast size and excellent long legs adoring him, even though with those cruel personalities. "I won't cook for you if you treat Hancock-sama that way!"

"Eh?" Hancock was surprised. _Sanji is supporting her? Of course_, she remembered that all right. _Everyone would forget my mistakes for I am so beautiful. Everyone would do anything to make me happy. Then why do I still feel this emptiness in my heart?_

"EEEHHHHHHHHH?" Luffy looked like he wanted to cry. "BUT SHE'S SO ANNOYING…"

"Treat her like real lady and I'll cook you best food!" Sanji threatened Luffy. His dick surely had taken over his brain. He would do anything to make Hancock happy. The most beautiful lady deserved best thing, didn't she~?

"Am I right, Hancock-sama?" Sanji added. "Luffy, be nice to her!"

Luffy grunted. "First Nami, then you also in her side…"

"Talking about eating, I know best restaurant around here. The best steaks and chicken foods, Eastern Sea culinary, most known as—"

Luffy nodded, "Let's eat there!" and then he added. "It doesn't mean I forgive you."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hancock couldn't believe that Sanji had appointed her as Luffy's nurse for the whole week since Sanji was having a very vital exam in his department, had to stay in the kitchen for practicing and all. Sanji also said that he worked at night to replace Luffy in Ice Cream stand, so he barely got time to take care of his roommate. Furthermore, Sanji hoped Hancock might get her chance to get closer with Luffy.

Hancock couldn't believe that she was very lucky. She had cancelled all of her activities for that fateful week, calling her management to reschedule her photo sessions, and everything. Luffy was above all, she acknowledged.

That morning, she had prepared everything and packed her things into her big suitcase, hoping she would stay overnight or whatsoever. Luffy's face was pale when he opened the door, letting Hancock enter his room. He was still in his hospital uniform and his face was totally lame.

"I heard everything from Sanji," Luffy mentioned. "You are here to assist me, right?"

Hancock blushed in her white dress. "Yes, that's right. So what do you need?"

"Can you help me to change? I want to go to Rayleigh's place at 9 sharp. Last night I had cancelled our meeting, he must be so worried about me."

"Uh-oh, I don't think you can leave this place, Luffy. sanji said you must stay in your bed for the whole week."

Luffy pouted his mouth for awhile, then he gave her a very sweet smile. "Don't tell anyone about my leaving, especially to Sanji."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry…" Hancock got nose bleeding attack when Luffy smiled that way. _Life couldn't be more beautiful than that_, she smiled happily, wiping her blood. _Yes, life can't be much sweeter than this._

"Sunny! I'm coming!" Luffy shouted, full of delight. "Hey, are you okay?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Real feedbacks/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update**


	5. Sweet Kisses

**Note**: roses are red, violets are blue; Luffy is so sweet, Hancock wants to lick you. Tell the truth, those lines inspires me to write this story, not because I'm in love with ice cream, hehehe. Thanks for your support everyone, especially those who leave feedbacks. Well, I'm not fond of being favorite or having follower, accepting flames is much better. Okay, hope you enjoy this chapter~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Cream Man Part 5<strong>

**Helping Hancock, Luffy realizes something important.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The white Porsche flashed through the God Enel Street, passing many oh-so-delicious food stands. It was known for years that God Enel Street had the best spaghetti with cheese and meat sauce, let aside the award winning giant-sized pizza. Sanji once told Luffy if he had Nami as his girlfriend, he would take him there. Talking about food fact, Luffy still remembered what Sanji said, glued forever in his mind. What's more, he hadn't eaten anything that day. His stomach was crawling crazily.

GRREEEP

Luffy suddenly held Hancock's hand, and wrapped it tightly. Of course, it made Hancock's heart leap. So sudden, she thought, _did Luffy finally notice what I did in his bedroom? Did he realize I help changing his clothes while kept staring at his delicate body? Did he also know that I kissed his hospital uniform and stole it? God, I am so hopeless, am I not?_

"Uhmm, Luffy…" Hancock was so nervous, yet she tried her best to keep driving. "What—"

Luffy stared at her, moaning. "I'm so hungry I could die…"

The next second, people in the street were so amazed to see white Porche stopped so abruptly, and then moved in freaking speed to the Skypea Restaurant. Skypea Restaurant was still half-opened, since the workers and chefs had just come at that time. They had been selecting the ingredients when they heard wild knocking on the door.

"It's still 7 o'clock, I'm afraid we can't—" suddenly Loki the waitress stopped talking, glazing at gorgeous Hancock who was looking down on her. Her eyes turned into lovey-dovey shapes in no time, after that she opened the restaurant widely, giving her precious guests the best seats with best view. "Please sit down, my honorable guests, I believe your orders would—I'm so sorry, what's your order?"

"Bring me everything from the menu, double the portions please…" Hancock quickly retorted, and then she faced Luffy shyly, "would it be better if we, ah, we triple the food? I bet you are very hungry…"

Luffy wished he could nod many times, but he couldn't. Instead, he just gave weak thumbs up. He was so drained, having no energy left. The weak boy put his head on the table, mumbling. "I'm so hungry I could die anytime…"

That was just overstatement, but Hancock took it seriously. "Wait here, I'll ask them to cook faster, perhaps they will give us salad or pudding first for you."

Then, she was gone, leaving Luffy alone. The young man kept on thinking why that snob very concerned about his health, or his wishes. All these years, Luffy was always alone, and independent. He seldom asked someone else's help, except his brother Ace. Of course, Luffy didn't remember he often made Cody, Sanji, Nami, and his other friends in trouble because of his selfishness. Well, in his mind, he considered himself as helpful, independent nice young man. That was why he felt little awkward with Hancock's companion.

Hancock returned with so many waiters followed behind her with food and cellphone in their hands. Still, she could maintain her demeanor and asked them to put the appetizer on the table. "Eat this congee porridge, Luffy. It's good for your health. Ehmm, if you don't like it, you may try this crushed garlic bread… or mushroom soup with barney leaves. Or ahhh, just take whatever you want but please consider your health."

"Nyaamm…" Luffy was so busy chewing his food he barely could focus on what the beautiful woman said. He loved the food, and swallowed them all in supreme seconds. Waiting for another meal to come, Luffy finally face his lovely companion.

"What's your name?"

BRAAAAAKKKKKKKK

None of the waiters and waiteress behind them could hide their shocking expressions. They were all curious, how could that silly looking boy in the wheelchair was accompanied by that most breathtaking lady, and how could he didn't even know her name! That was awfully weird! That was impossible! That was—why that lady acted so cute in front of that boy after all?

Life. Was. So. Unfair.

"Uhmm…" Hancock blushed madly. She hoped her heart won't burst into zillion pieces. _Oh, why should Luffy ask such question… _She found it hard to breathe, nor say any words.

"What's your name?" this time Luffy asked with half-full mouth, smiling. "I'm so thankful."

Hancock bit her lips, her eyes widened in disbelief. Luffy wanted to know about her. He felt grateful. Was she still on earth or heaven?

"It's… it's Hancock…"

Luffy smiled widely at her, "thanks for the food, Hammock!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

That morning Silvers Rayleigh was still in deep sleeping. He had been waiting for Luffy all night, and that boy stood up on him. That was why he was very, very irritated when he heard his doorbell knocked dozen times. His wife had told him that she was busy in the bar for a week or so, so that couldn't be her. Walking like a drunkard—he was drunkard actually—Rayleigh opened the door.

He wanted to yell at Luffy, screaming, shouting, but there's something wrong. Luffy was in wheelchair with pale-looking face. What the hell was that? Did he was still dreaming?

Rayleigh saw the most beautiful raven-haired lady with perfect leg and wonderful breast size behind Luffy, smiled crimson at the boy. There was something familiar when he looked at her, yet he couldn't recall. _There were tears and blood, rains dropping all the night…_

"Old man!" Luffy grinned widely. "I'm here!"

"What had happened?" Rayleigh furrowed his brows. His handsome face wrinkled a bit. Yes, he was old enough to retire, but the old luthier knew he was still needed, and he also needed more jobs to do besides gambled in the bars or drank his favorite spirits. The old man knew Luffy had been through serious something. The boy was very strong at his age, possessing various self-defense arts. "Are you fighting lately?"

"Wild greenish attacker stabbed me with sword, Japanese one." Luffy explained briefly. He didn't remember the attacker face, and he didn't have any ideas why that man attacked him. Who cared anyway, he had survived. That was okay.

"How's Merry?"

"Who's Merry?" Hancock stumbled onto the floor. Her hoarse voice seemed so depressed. "Are we coming here so… so you could meet yo-your lover? Does she have prettier face than me?"

"What are you talking about, Merry is my violin." Luffy said matter-of-fact, "push me in, I want to meet her."

Hancock had never felt so relieved in her life. She smiled so sweet, pushing Luffy inside. Yes, she might die anytime and that would be just fine. "Anything for you, Luffy."

"Okay." Luffy answered shortly, digging his nose. "Rayleigh, how much should I pay for her maintenance?"

"Usual price, but did you still have enough money after—well, the surgery must take hundreds berry, Luffy…" Rayleigh stopped talking as he saw Hancock's beautiful legs entered his apartment. He truly regretted the way he kept his apartment unclean and screwed up. If only he had known a goddess would have come over to his place, he would…

Wait a minute, he remembered her completely. It was on a raining night near the harbor, almost ten years ago. The girl's stern face reflected death, despite the blood all over her body was rinsed by the rain. Sometimes, Rayleigh wondered what the little girl might become, hoping she had overcome her trauma.

"Here's Merry!" Luffy's voice dragged him back to reality. "Couldn't wait playing her all the time, right old man, can I play here?"

His tenacity and eagerness could beat any king, Rayleigh sighed. "Go on, maybe your lady will be pleased by your performance. Take it easy, anyway, I think your wound is serious."

"Ughhh…" suddenly Luffy almost collapsed from his chair. His eyes were all white, and his face was totally pale. He stopped breathing. Yes, he stopped breathing. Both Rayleigh and Hancock screamed, calling his name many times.

"LUFFFYYYYYY! LUFFFYYY!" Hancock bit her lips, didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and cried by Luffy's side. "LUFFYYY!"

"LUFFYY! OH SHIT, WHERE'S THE FUCKING PHONE!" Rayleigh rushed to the phone, and pushed the buttons without thinking. Hell, he called the bar's numbers. "GODDAMNIT!"

He pushed it again, "please connect me to the emergen—hey!"

Luffy slowly moved in the wheelchair, laughed loudly. "Shishishi… I faked death, why you acted so surprised?"

Rayleigh shrugged his head. "That's very funny, boy. You totally got me."

"Ehhh…" Luffy stared at Hancock, looked a bit guilty. "Rayleigh, she didn't move, guess she collapsed or something…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Hancock heard very comforting sounds, passing her ears. It was different with music she used to hear, but she enjoyed that anyway. Flashed of her memories appeared one by one, laughter of her parents, together with Sonia and Mari, and then pictures of them spending quality time in the family room. They were so happy back then, until those masked people took everything away.

"_You're lovely, what unfortunate day." She couldn't look them clearly, and they forced her to see her parents died, bleeding to death. Mari or Sonia were nowhere to find. She was all alone. "It wasn't your fault, blame your fate." _

"_No!" she screamed many times, but no one came to help her. Those vicious masked people came closer and closer, knives in their hands. Yet, she didn't want to give up. She refused to give up. Yelling as hard as she could, she jumped over the window, hitting the glass into pieces. Glasses pierced her body, but she couldn't care less. _

_There must be someone who could help her, saving Mari and Sonia. Yes, there must be…_

"_What are you doing here?" the soft voice comforting her. "We must go inside."_

"_But uncle, there are many…" Hancock saw dead bodies of her guards and helpers behind the man. She hardly spoke. It was the friend of her family, taking her back inside. He was the backstabber, he was the one that should be blamed. _

"_We must go inside."_

Luffy stopped playing when he realized Hancock struggled in her dreams, crying. She looked so hopeless he wanted to help her, badly. Luffy moved closer, wiped her tears. He was wondering, why she looked that sad, so emotional. Hammock should be more annoying, more powerful, not—

Then, Hancock suddenly opened her teary eyes. She bit her lips, as if the nightmare still burdened her. She couldn't help crying. That was so awful, her repressed memories. And Luffy… what had happened with Luffy? Didn't she was the one responsible for what he suffered?

"Shhh…" she heard Luffy's voice next to her. "Everything would be okay."

"No, I killed yo-you, and that's not okay…" Hancock solemnly replied, still crying. Luffy pouted his mouth, confused. Rayleigh was behind him, giving such signs. Luffy nodded, giving replied signal. That was positive.

"I'd better kill myself—" Hancock couldn't finish her words. Luffy's mouth was on hers, wet and steamy. He tasted like—like something she had never imagined. Still, he was there, making her comfort with his kisses. Hancock had been kissed before for professional reasons. She kissed her partners, mostly actors for ads and clips. However, she had never been kissed for personal reason.

She kissed him back, slowly moistened his lower lips with her tongue, then sucked it. She licked his tongue, and he returned her affection. Hancock didn't realize anything but having Luffy there and—

"Well, well, it's been ten minutes already." Rayleigh entered the room. He looked at Luffy closely, "good job, son."

"EHHHHHHHH?" Hancock was stunned. "It's… it's real?"

Luffy was looking at her dumbfolded. He licked the stain of pink lipsticks over his mouth, "frankly, the color of your real lips is much better…"

Hancock stuttered, "I meant… Luffy was really Luffy?"

Luffy smiled, "you've stopped crying."

The beautiful lady covered her mouth happily. She flashed cute, sweet smile over Luffy. Out of blue, she noticed something, something more important than her life. "you're alive… you're alive… I'm so happy you're alive…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Zoro barely closed his eyes with all bruises over his body. He still remembered that night all right, when the blond man kicked him repeatedly, made him suffer. Those curly eyebrows, and the cigarette—that damned blond would pay for everything. The green-haired swore, kept cursing furiously.

He looked at the pretty ceiling, after that he focused his eyes to the raven-haired woman with lovely curves who was making drink for him. "Is it okay if I add coffee to your milk?"

"Fuck it, Robin! I want my drink!"

"Look at you," the beautiful tanned-skin woman called Robin walked toward him, smiling. "You couldn't even do anything, yet you want alcohol? Give more attention for your own health."

"Fuck it, woman. I want my drink."

Robin sighed, "please do it for me? For our baby?"

That left Zoro no choice. Every time Robin reminded him their baby inside her womb, he always obeyed her. Motherfucker, he had worked very hard for giving his lover everything he could. He even received any tasks without Robin's permission. "Fine, our baby's sake."

Both Zoro and Robin worked in nightlife, as assassins. They didn't know exactly when their lusts turned to be love, all they knew was they were having baby. Robin said she had collected enough money for their new lives, but Zoro thought he needed more. Fuck it, everything was expensive these days, and changing jobs wasn't as easy as making origami.

"Crocodile asked me to sing in his club, wouldn't it okay?" Robin stated, kissed Zoro lovingly. "The money is good, and he let me take all tips."

"He wants your body, I'll kill him." Zoro retorted sarcastically. "Or do you still want him? Do you—auch!"

Robin pinched his waist real hard, Zoro cursed her for that. She smiled, saying, "I love you, only you."

"Hmpph…"

"Now, will you stop taking jobs behind me?" Robin's smile was still on her face. "One more time you do this, I'll tie you in the basement forever. Do you hear me?"

Pregnant woman was fucking crazy, Zoro muttered. "Fine…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Rayleigh sipped his red wine, looking at the photo album with Hancock in the kitchen. Luffy was asleep in the bed while holding Merry, tired. He definitely needed more time to rest. Hancock lovingly gazed at the photo album, Luffy and his brother Ace looked so cute when they were little kids.

"Ace is Luffy's big brother. He had concert last week." Rayleigh explained. "He had great talent, but he's too emotional. Sometimes emotional could be fatal in music, let aside the performance."

"I didn't know Luffy is such music player, I meant, he is so rough and…"

"He's natural, takes after his gramps. Look here, you could see him, we're enemies in the past, fighting for anything, you could mention, we studied in one class in Law School… one thing leads to another, I prefer becoming luthier to detective or lawyer."

"You went to Law faculties, too?" Hancock was surprised. Somehow, she felt strange feeling when she looked at Rayleigh. _Perhaps they had met before?_ "Did you ever work as detective or—"

"Look, Luffy is naked here without clothes! Don't you think he's funny?"

"Ohhhh, he's so adorable~!" Hancock moaned, touching the photo. She wished she could have that album.

"You could have this album, but show me your bosom." Rayleigh laughed, almost ran when Hancock held the carving knife. "We must prepare lunch for Luffy, right? Hey, you could kill me! Be careful with that one!"

"Oh, yes, lunch for Luffy…" Hancock bit her lips, placing the knife on the table. "Is barbecue good for Luffy? He's just—"

"I'm hungry…" Luffy appeared from the door. His face was rather drowsy, half-awake. He slowly scratched the wounds. "This feels itchy too…"

Hancock was so worried, and then she came closer to her beloved. "How about going to hospital after lunch? Ehmmm, what do you think about barbecue, or meat soup?"

Luffy couldn't help grinning, while Hancock was afraid. Well, if only he knew who was behind his attack, probably he would stop smiling. She would prefer dead when that happened.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, thanks for reading~!<strong>

**Real feedbacks/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update**


End file.
